


Laws and Suits

by orphan_account



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan, Phandom, Youtubers
Genre: AU, Anger, Angst, Hatred, M/M, lawsuit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He's ruining my life!" Dan shouted, slamming his hands on the table forcefully. Everyone around the table got silent, leaning away slightly from Dan's burst. All but one of course. One just kept staring at him. Phil. <br/>It had been three months since the two of them had seen each other in person, but they had kept in contact for a while. At least, if shouting at each other in angry emails counted as keeping in contact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"He's ruining my life!" Dan shouted, slamming his hands on the table forcefully. Everyone around the table got silent, leaning away slightly from Dan's burst. All but one of course. One just kept staring at him. Phil.  
It had been three months since the two of them had seen each other in person, but they had kept in contact for a while. At least, if shouting at each other in angry emails counted as keeping in contact. Dan finally had enough and sent Phil that horrible email about the lawsuit. And then they were here, rehashing everything that had happened… again.   
The table was crowded with business people with stingy looking clothes. Dan used to be fun, so did Phil. His heart ached for the fun. But that part of Dan was long dead. This was what was left now. Law and suits. Haha, that was funny.  
Dan stared at Phil, his chest fuming, his eyes angry. But Phil just kept staring back, that forever dead look in his eyes. He had it from the moment Dan walked out of the apartment that day. He hadn't changed. The marriage councilor (Dan and Phil were NOT married, but despite Dan's protests the judge had brought her in to "calm the mood") was the first to break the silence.  
"Was there any personal conflict that rose up around the time the radio show first started?" She asked, her voice quiet but very firm.  
Dan slumped back in his chair, shaking his head. "No it was all before." Phil's eyes dropped to his lap, Dan continued. "The radio show was just the awkward time after. Just before we started the radio show we _both_ agreed that a professional relationship would have been the best in that situation. We didn't want our personal lives ruining this opportunity for us. So we broke it off, it was mutual." Phil didn't look up.   
The marriage councilor turned to Phil. "Phil? Is this true?" Phil didn't look up, he simply shook his head. The marriage councilor spoke again, "Well, love, you're going to have to tell us what your story is then."   
Phil looked at the edge of the table silently; his lawyer sat up. "Look, my client does not have to talk about his and the prosecution's personal relationships for the sake of this trial. It is very clear that my client never did anything to provoke the prosecution's acts in the BBC studio in april, therefor he is not to be held responsible for the repercussions. That is all there is here!"  
The judge sighed and shifted in his chair. "Mr. Howell, please tell us exactly what happened that day."  
Dan looked up at the judge, then to his lawyer, and then to Phil. He glared as he spoke. "Phil and I… we had sort of a relapse the night before. I had a nightmare the night before about him. He came into my room and calmed me down and then we kissed, and things got… erm…. intimate." He paused, blushing, but not looking away from Phil. "When i woke up i wanted to act like nothing had happened, but Phil wanted to get back together. He said that we were more comfortable with our position in the radio now and he felt we could try to pick up where we had left off. I said no, and he got mad because he thought i was distancing myself from him so that i could leave. We yelled at each other and then i threw a plate at him. He stormed out of the apartment and i didn't see him until the show was about to start. We hadn't gotten everything worked out before the show and the whole time i could feel him dropping subtle jabs at me! In public! I wasn't going to let him embarrass me on public radio so i just left. I may have said a few things i shouldn't have said on radio but it was bleeped out and it was close to the end so the producers only had to come up with a few filler songs. I fully intended on completing the show but when i came back to our apartment that night all of Phil's things were gone and i didn't hear from him for the rest of the month. After three days i called the radio show and told them we had to quit and they shouted at me for quitting on such short notice and told me there would be fines." Dan sighed, pushing the anger out of his voice and trying to stay calm. "Since i had no idea where Phil was i was forced to cover all of the fines myself, plus explain to all of his audience and my own that we were done making videos, and quit youtube for both of us. Phil just left me alone to deal with everything-"  
Phil's lawyer cut him off, "Your honour, my client felt insulted by the prosecution's outburst and was going through a lot of emotional trauma. It was reasonable for him to feel endangered by the prosecution, especially since the last time they had interacted included violence and danger!"  
The judge sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Okay we've been at this for a really long time. Let's break for lunch and come back when everyone's a little less cranky." The marriage councilor nodded and that was it. Dan stayed in his seat while everyone else filed out of the room until he was alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one's short, just had to get some filler stuff in.  
> second to last chapter!!!

Dan leaned his head against the window, rubbing his temples with his fingers and squinting at the bright city view. He didn't like it in this office, but he had no choice. He lost everything because of Phil. He wanted SOMETHING. He sighed, staring down at the ground through the window. Just then he saw familiar jet black hair walk out of the door and stand out in front of the building. Dan watched, but Phil just stood there. Wanting to see what he was doing, Dan grabbed his coat and descended down the tall flight of stairs in the centre of the building.   
When he finally reached the bottom of the stairs, Dan leaned around the corner to get a better look at Phil. He squinted his eyes as he saw the tall boy fumbling with a lighter. Phil struggled for a few more seconds before throwing the lighter onto the ground in disgust. He looked around for someone to ask for a light, but there was no one around. Before Dan knew what he was doing, he found himself walking up behind Phil, his fingers curling around his own lighter that he carried in his pocket.  
"Here," He mumbled, holding it out to Phil, who turned around and jumped about two feet. He cautiously took the lighter and light his cigarette before handing it back to Dan. They stood there in awkward silence for a few more minutes before they both opened their mouths to speak.  
"We should probably go back insid-" Dan started.  
"What did you do those first few days i was gone." Phil asked. Dan's eyes widened, but he didn't answer. Phil just looked at him, his eyes looked cold and empty. Dan tried to think of something to say. In truth, he just sat and moaned around his apartment. Avoiding all phone calls and all text messages from everywhere. He cried a few times, sure, but he was mostly angry. And in shock. He just felt alone… the first time in a long time.  
Phil broke his gaze with Dan and looked down at the cigarette in his hands. "I took up smoking." He breathed. "How funny is that? I never liked it, but after i left, it just felt right." He looked back up at Dan, who flinched back at his cold stare. "I guess it was the only way to fill the hole that was in my stomach after that day."  
Dan was silent. He didn't know what to say. Before he could react, Phil was walking back into the building, leaving him alone with the remains of the cigarette.  
His chest heaved and before Dan knew it, tears were streaming down his face. Memories of darkened night alone in his apartment without anyone to comfort him flooded back to Dan. He looked around, his vision blurry, checking for other people. He didn't want anyone to see him like this.  
Eventually Dan regained his composure and returned to the office room. His eyes were immediately drawn to Phil, who was sitting back in his seat, his eyes on his lap, listening to his lawyer who was whispering something to him. Dan scolded himself, he was acting weird. He couldn't deny that he missed Phil… he had loved him… but that was a long time ago. He had gotten over it. He had gotten over it.  
The judge was the first to speak, "I have had a private discussion with both the marriage councilor and your lawyers," He addressed Phil and Dan. "We have decided that Phil will be made to pay 30% of the fines Dan was forced to pay after they quit BBC. There will also be an apology fine that will be determined at a later date." Dan glanced up at Phil, who was nodding.  
"If there are any requests for restraining orders, now would be the time for that." The judge looked at Phil. His lawyer put his hand on his shoulder, but Phil shook his head. Then the judge looked at Dan, who shook his head nervously. "Alright. I'll have your lawyers meet with you when the paperwork is all ready to be signed. It was a pleasure doing business with you both." And with that it was over. Dan had his money, but he still felt hurt. He still felt like something was missing.  
Pretty soon everyone was gone, and Dan was alone again. He sat in front of the building, waiting for his car to arrive. His chest felt empty and cold.


End file.
